It's You
by Locket Cim
Summary: Being the younger sister of Midorima Shintarou has it perks. One, annoying the hell out of the tsundere brother. Two, getting to see awesome basketball games. Third, having four magical and perfect guys falling in love with you.


**_Summary: Being the younger sister of Midorima Shintarou has it perks. One, annoying the hell out of the tsundere brother. Two, getting to see awesome basketball games. Third, having four guys fall in love with you. _**

**_Pairing(s): AkashiXYou, AomineXYou, KiseXYou, MurasakibaraXYou, KurokoXMilkshake, MidorimaXBasketball. _**

**_A/N (Before chapter): This is my first time writing for Kuroko no Basuke, so please go easy on me, if they're too OOC tell me. I appreciate creative _****_criticism as it makes me become a better writer. Thank you. And please enjoy._**

**_Note: Midorima Hatsumi (You, the reader)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, hence it's called "Fanfiction" :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Dangerous_**

**_o.o.o_**

**_o.o_**

**_o.o.o_**

_No one has ever seen a woman like you properly_

_Because the moment they lock eyes with you, it's over_

_To them, you are…_

_**o.o.o**_

_**o.o**_

_**o.o.o**_

* * *

Uncharacteristically, the young woman woke up to the rays of the sun blearing through the blinds that covered her window and not the nagging voice of the woman she called her mother.

It's not that she hated it, but she was just very displeased when her mother nagged her.

_Well, I can't help it that I'm not like onii-chan._

She moved to the side and slipped off her-very, comfortable duvet, she walked to the bathroom and made preparations for her first day at Shutoku.

Unlike her older brother, Hatsumi was much more rash and did everything on impulse. She didn't think much of the future and loved to live life to the fullest even if that meant completely overlooking some things.

"Midorima Hatsumi! Come down here this instant," Her mother had called out to her.

Grumbling incoherently, she walked downstairs whilst fixing her uniform. She scratched her all the while in such an un-lady manner that her parents would cringed if they saw her.

On the bottom of the stairs she saw the familiar green mop- not exactly a mop, it was certainly a clean mop, of her older brother, Shintarou.

"Good Morning Hatsumi," her brother politely greeted.

She scoffed a bit out of the overly polite way that her older brother had greeted her, "Nii-san will it kill you to get that stick out of your ass?"

The older Midorima tch-ed and fixed his glasses,"And it wouldn't kill you if you, yourself have some manners, Hatsumi."

The younger just pouted, "Nii-san so mean."

It was at these times that Shintarou truly gave in to the role of 'big brother'. He briefly smiled at his younger sister and ruffled her hair, "Are you ready for your first day?"

Hatsumi didn't really know how to answer that. Truthfully, she didn't even want to enter Shutoku, she wanted to enter a public school less known. Why? She just felt like it, but her parents wouldn't have it. And in the end she had taken the entrance exam, barely passing.

"I don't know nii-san, it's just, I don't think I'll fit in."

The older Midorima wasn't the 'nurturing brother type' though he could become one at the right times. Still, giving advices to his little sister wasn't really his prowess.

Awkwardly, Midorima patted his sister's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hatsumi eyes twitched. _That was so cheesy._

"You suck at comforting people nii-san."

Midorima's green eyes twitch much the same as his sister's, "I apologize that it didn't suit your tastes Hatsumi."

With a good hearted laugh from the younger and the older had a smirk on his face, the siblings made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Hatsumi" the man of the family said with a sense of authority as he ate the well prepared breakfast.

"Yes father," Hatsumi replied, feeling a bit suffocated at the way her father ordered her around.

"_It's not like I get any input anyways_," she mumbled under her breath thinking that no one had heard her. Though her brother sitting next to her glared at her at disbelief.

She had not gone unheard as she thought.

"What was that?"

Her older brother sensing how downhill this breakfast was progressly going excused them, "Father, I think it would be best if Hatsumi and I head to school now. Thank you for the breakfast."

Midorima grabbed his sister's arm without any protest and effectively went towards the front door of their house.

"That was reckless," Her older brother had commented.

"I know."

Midorima sighed, "It's best if we go now."

The Midorima children wordlessly walked towards Shutoku High School.

* * *

Saying that Hatsumi's first day went smoothly was an understatement. Saying that her day went smoothly and her being unknown was the joke of the century. Saying that it went smoothly, her being unknown and as well as the fact that her brother was Midorima Shintarou was the biggest lie of the universe.

Upon her arrival at her homeroom class, she sat down and began to read a book that she had brought along. A girl clad with the same uniform as her,obviously, her face caked up with make up she made her way to talk to the younger Midorima.

"Hey," She greeted, "I'm Takahumi Tsukio. What's yours?"

She glanced up from her book, nonchalantly she replied, "Midorima Hatsumi."

She went back to reading her book then unexpectedly she heard a gasp. She looked up and in front of her. The girl who had introduced herself as Tsukio had shocked look on her face and her eyes bulged out of their sockets, her mouth agape, "As in Midorima? Like Midorima-senpai in the third year class? You're related to him?"

Hatsumi sighed, "Yes, like Midorima Shintarou. I'm his younger sister."

That might have been the worst decision of her life. As soon as those words left her lips, the whole class flocked her asking questions of the famous shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles.

_"Does he have a girlfriend?"_

_"Is he on any medication?"_

_"Do you think he'll date me?"_

_"Does he practice like crazy? How is so good in playing basketball?"_

_"Does he have any fetishes?"_

_"Why does he always carry weird stuff?"_

Hatsumi sighed. Great now she was the centre of attention.

* * *

During lunch period, Midorima's phone vibrated. Checking his phone he saw that he received a text message from Akashi, their old captain. Through the years that passed, their relationship-their meaning all of the Generation of Miracles, had improved immensely. Their love for basketball was instilled in them once more, thanks to a certain bluenette.

The green headed shooting guard can only guess what this text was about, for no one really knew what Akashi was really thinking about.

**_I'll be in Tokyo later this afternoon as Atsushi will be as well, I have business here for a few days. Let's meet up at six at Sunshine 60, we will all be dining together._**

**_-Akashi_**

Right to the point. Midorima thought. Though he silently asked himself why Murasakibara was coming as well. Well, whatever it was, it was none of his business.

He had no reason to skip out on his former captain's order. He made a mental note to walk Hatsumi first before attending the meeting. He's only hope that his younger sister would be comparative and let him take her home.

Midorima loved his sister and it hurt him a little when they were at home and how his parents were treating her. His sister never really strived since the he was the responsible one. He was, to be blunt the 'favourite'-his parents' word not his, while his sister, Hatsumi, was the 'hiccup', the 'mistake'.

She was expected to be like him. To be responsible, sensible. Knowing his sister for all his life, he knew that she didn't liked to be told what to do. And he understood that. His only prayers were that his parents would soon realise that their children were to different people and that they couldn't force anything on their children.

Speaking of his sister, she was supposed to have bad luck today as Oha-Asa said. Midorima sighed and fixed his glasses, well if he knew better his sister could deal with it, all the while smirking.

* * *

At the sound of the school bell, Hatsumi immediately ran towards the school gates. Her brother had promised her that they would home together and waiting for her brother in front of the school gates didn't really sound that bad, not when the a horde of first year fangirls and boys were coming at her with questions at sixty miles per hour.

She sped away ignoring the teachers shouts telling her that she shouldn't run in the hallways. She finally reached the school gates at record speed. The younger Midorima then leaned on the walls patiently waiting for her brother to come.

**_I'm by the gates already, nii-chan. _**

She sent the text just a while ago.

This day was just the worst. What possessed her to say those words. Her life was totally ruined now.

"Just what are you sighing about?" She heard a low baritone voice and was startled.

Clearly surprised she looked at the sound of where the voice had come from, "You scared me!" She shrieked.

"I apologise," Midorima replied.

Hatsumi sighed, "It's fine nii-san, just that people were… Are you really that popular?" She asked irritably.

"I wouldn't think so, no," He replied.

His sister scoffed, "Well you're terribly wrong, everyone asked me about you. It's like they want me to know everything about you! They even asked me about what shampoo you use. Damn it!"

Hatsumi huffed whilst her brother smiled and ruffled her hair once again, "Well Oha-Asa said that Cancer's fortune would take a toll for the worse."

"Please," Hatsumi scoffed, "I don't believe in that stuff."

"Hatsumi," And at sound of her name being called she immediately looked at her older brother, "I will dropping you off at home, then I'll be heading out."

"Where?"

"Nowhere important."

"I want to go," Hatsumi said with sternness.

"No." Her brother replied equal the stubbornness, "It's strictly just my business."

"Still I want to go."

Midorima sighed in annoyance. His sister was really stubborn. He was troubled. He didn't know what to do. Midorima knew how much Akashi didn't like outsiders in their little group, but he also knew that he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't take Hatsumi with him.

Totally at lost at what to do, the least he expected was a vibration coming from his pocket.

**_Bring her with you._**

**_-Akashi_**

"Speak of the devil, that Akashi," Midorima murmured that was only heard by only himself, "Fine, Hatsumi you can come. "

Midorima was surprised at the slightest when he saw his sister's eyes brightened with glee at the mere mention of her coming with him.

"Really?"

"Yes, now hurry up or we'll be late," Midorima commented. Hatsumi immediately went to his right side and held on to his arm.

"Thank you onii-san," She said as she snuggled next to her older brother, "This means a lot."

Unsure of what she meant, Midorima did not reply but in return just let his sister do whatever. Even if a little, he wanted his sister to be happy.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the meeting place at all. As the siblings neared Sunshine 60, there was a small group with rainbow coloured hair and it wasn't that hard to guess who they were, though two of them were still missing.

When they were at an eye's distance from everyone, it was Kise who had noticed them first. The blonde model had enthusiastically waved at Midorima, "Midorimacchi! Over here!"

Midorima did his signature 'fix his glasses' move and mumbled 'idiot' before heading where Kise was.

Whilst the exchange Hatsumi was very fascinated by the fact that she was standing next to the Generation of Miracles. Sure she had seen them in games, where his older played, but she never got to meet them personally much less talk to them.

Their hair was a vast palette of colours. All which fascinated her. No wonder they stood out.

Still in her day-dreaming state, she didn't notice the amount of attention she given by her brother's former teammates and friends.

"Who's the chick?" A gruff voice asked. Hatsumi then shook her head immediately snapping out of her day dream and looked at the man.

He skin was tan, his dark blue hair was messy, he as wearing a Touou Uniform while his figure was slouched by the railings.

Midorima then cleared his throat, "This is my younger sister, Midorima Hatsumi."

Everyone was taken aback at the claim.

"Wow! I never knew you had a younger sibling much less a younger sister Midorimacchi!" The blonde exclaimed, "Nice to meet you, Hatsumi-chan! My name's Kise Ryouta." The blonde sent her a gorgeous smile.

Shyly, Hatsumi took the extended hand and shook it, making the man, she now discovered named Kise, grin more, "It's nice to meet you too, Kise-kun."

"Yo. Name's Aomine Daiki, nice to meet ya," He lazily said.

Hatsumi gave him a nod.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet you Midorima-chan." The pale, teal-haired boy greeted which nearly gave Hatsumi a heart attack, she didn't even know he was there.

"U-uh," Her voice shook, "Nice to meet you too, Kuroko-san, but please call me by Hatsumi, Midorima sounds a little formal. Like my brother who has a stick up his ass since the day he was born."

She heard a chuckle from behind her, she turned her head only to see the tanned man introduced as 'Aomine' laugh, "You sure she's your sister?"

The other Midorima sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

Hatsumi huffed and punched her older brother on the arm, "What do you mean _unfortunately_? You should be totally happy that I'm your sister! I'm the best there is!"

That only made the others laugh more and to Midorima's surprise even Kuroko smiled, "I-I w-would never have expected your sister to be so- so, carefree! Midorimacchi."

"That's because my brother is too much of a killjoy, but yeah, he's my onii-san. What are you gonna do?" Hatsumi haughtily shrugged earning a good smack on the backside of her head.

"Oww!" She whined, "Haven't you ever heard of 'never hit girls'?"

"I wasn't aware that you are one," Midorima snapped back at his sister.

Hatsumi pouted and whined, "You're so mean to me nii-san."

"I've never seen Midorima-kun act like this," Kuroko commented, "It must be nice to have siblings."

Both Kise and Midorima interjected, "No it's not!"

Kuroko leaned his head to the side, "Why's that?"

"My sister's are crazy! They always fight and then there's me and then they make do stuff-"

"Ryouta," A dignified and smooth voice called out. All of the Miracles turned nd found their former captain walking with a purple-headed giant.

Hatsumi gaped at the height of the man that eating snacks like there was no tomorrow.

"Tetsuya, Shintarou, Daiki, it was nice of you to come. And I see you've brought your sister with you Shintarou."

Midorima nodded still not knowing how Akashi knew his sister, well never mind that it was given after all it was Akashi, "Yes, I hope you don't mind Akashi."

Akashi shook his head, "Of course not," The red-head then turned towards Hatsumi and bowed, "My name is Akashi Seijuuro, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Hatsumi."

_H-How did he know my name? _Hatsumi thought.

She saw how Akashi smirked at her, "That's because I know everything Hatsumi."

Hatsumi only nodded in shock, that aside she turned to the purple-head giant still eating his snacks.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to Midorima's younger sister Atsushi?" Akashi's smooth voice ordered.

Murasakibara finished whatever it was in his mouth and lazily he replied, "My name's Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Midorima Hatsumi," She bowed.

"Do you like candies?" Murasakibara asked.

"I suppose?"

Immediately the purple-head smiled, "I think we'll get along fine Sumi-chin."

_S-sumi-chin?! _

"My apologies for being late gentlemen and lady," Akashi said, "Shall we get going then?"

Everyone followed at Akashi's lead. Hatsumi taking in the fact that she had met everyone in the Generation of Miracles. The mere aura that they emitted when they were together was just phenomenal, it was like they were untouchable. Even so, Hatsumi had to remind herself that they were still high schoolers and that there was nothing to be afraid of them, but Akashi did creep her out a little.

_That's right, there's nothing to be scared of. And since when did my brother become 'untouchable'?_

* * *

"Say Aominecchi, doesn't Hatsucchi look pretty cute?"

The power forward had his hands in his pockets and glanced at his back where Tetsu and Hatsumi chatted, "Nah, she's not that cute. I mean who would like a girl that's flat like a board?"

"That's what she said," Kise mocked with a smile.

* * *

_Midorima Hatsumi, _Akashi regarded the younger Midorima, _You surely are dangerous._

* * *

**_o.o.o_**

**_o.o_**

**_o.o.o_**

_Trouble, the rumors are double, however they want_

_Danger, danger, danger_

_You're someone who can't be approached, your danger became taboo_

_But who has checked?_

_Are you really a danger, danger, danger_

**_o.o.o_**

**_o.o_**

**_o.o.o_**

-SHINee, Misconceptions of Me: Why So Serious?, "_Dangerous_"

* * *

**_Preview: Chapter 2: Dynamite _**

**_In which Hatsumi finds herself on a "date" with Kaijou's small forward, Kise Ryouta. _**

A/N (aftermath): So did you enjoy it? *smiles* Anyways, I hope my portrayal of the characters weren't too OOC. Oh and before anything else, let's have a voting! *whee* Which couple do you want? KurokoXMilkshake or KurokoXBasketball? XD They're canon and don't you dare say 'no'! XD This story blossomed from the little info I read two days ago. Haha it was about the Generation of Miracles's family and I just so happen to spot "Midorima-Father-Mother-**Younger Sister**" and what better way to use Midorima's *cough* nameless *cough* younger sister to make the Miracles fall in love with you. Haha! Anyways thanks so much for reading! I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything.

_Note: _

-Hatsumi (You) is two years younger than Midorima. So that means, Midorima and the other Miracles are on their third year of high school which means they more or less made up.

If you guys have any other questions don't be afraid to ask! :)


End file.
